Handsome & The Beast
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Crossover FMA & La Bella y La Bestia. un príncipe egoísta es convertido en una bestia, y sólo el amor podrá devolverle su apariencia. Shounen Ai. CAPÍTULO 5 LISTO!
1. La Visitante

_**Handsome & The Beast**_

Por Inugami

Ed x Al

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y "Beauty & The Beast", mejor conocido como La Bella y la Bestia, tampoco me pertenece, es de sus autores originales y de los que han comprado la licencia.

Un crossover raro, y es que B&TB es mi cuento de hadas favorito, desde que mamá me lo contase cuando pequeña (de edad). Y como ya saben, soy demasiado fan de FMA. Así es que decidí darme un gusto raro, agarrar ambas historias y mezclarlas. Espero les guste.

Advertencias? Shounen Ai, Elricest, quizás a ratos OOC. Y que los papeles que les daré a los personajes serán al menos… curiosos. Si no te gusta el romance entre dos varones ve dando pie atrás o bien léelo, pero no digas que no te advertí.

Ahora, al fanfic.

_Érase una vez, en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe que vivía en una fabulosa mansión junto a su hermano menor. A pesar de que ambos tenían todo lo que sus corazones deseaban, el mayor era orgulloso, egoísta y poco amable._

_Una noche de invierno, una vieja vagabunda llegó al castillo y le ofreció una rosa a cambio de refugio contra el frío. Despreciándola por su apariencia, el príncipe Edward se burló del regalo, echando a la anciana, a pesar de que su hermano pequeño Alphonse deseaba ayudarla. Ella le advirtió al mayor que no debería dejarse llevar por las apariencias, puesto la belleza se encuentra en el interior. Y cuando el príncipe mayor se burló nuevamente de ella, la apariencia de la mujer cambió, revelando una hermosa cabellera castaña, unos adorables ojos verdes y un joven rostro: se trataba de su madre, Trisha, quién al morir se había convertido en un hada._

_El príncipe Edward intentó disculparse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Trisha había visto que en el corazón de su hijo mayor no había amor, y como castigo, le transformó en una horrible bestia, hechizando también el castillo y a todos sus habitantes, excepto al príncipe Alphonse._

_Avergonzado de su monstruosa forma, Edward se ocultó en su mansión expulsando también a su hermano pequeño, con un espejo mágico como única ventana al exterior._

_La rosa que su madre le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada, que florecería hasta su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Si podía aprender a amar a otra persona, y ganar su amor antes de que cayese el último pétalo de la flor, entonces el hechizo se rompería. Pero sino, sería una bestia para siempre._

_Con el pasar de los años, Edward cayó en la desesperación y la pérdida de toda esperanza, porque, después de todo… ¿Quién podría aprender a amar una bestia?_

_**Capítulo 1: La visitante.**_

_**Tres años después**_

Alphonse sale de una casa cercana a las afueras de East City. Todas las jóvenes que le ven pasar admiran su atractivo y simpatía.

- Buenos días Al! – dice el panadero al verle pasar.

- Buenos días! – contesta el joven, sonriendo.

La esposa del panadero sale también, mientras Alphonse sigue su camino.

- Es un chico muy apuesto… pero algo extraño…

- Sí, quizás sea por lo distraído que es…

Alphonse sigue su camino, revisando una lista en donde tiene anotadas las cosas que debe comprar. Tacha el último artículo y carga las bolsas de compra de vuelta a casa.

Durante el camino de regreso, se encuentra con que unos niños han roto el cristal de la vitrina de la panadería. El panadero está furioso, y los niños sumamente preocupados, puesto sus padres son demasiado pobres como para pagar los daños. Es entonces cuando Alphonse junta los restos de vidrios rotos, y dibujando un círculo de transmutación en una de las esquinas que había quedado medio entera, realiza alquimia y repara la vitrina. Luego de esto regaña suavemente a los niños y les pide tener más cuidado a la próxima. El panadero en agradecimiento le obsequia una tarta de fresas.

- Tan bondadoso, y tan solitario…

- Dicen que varias muchachas de esta parte de la ciudad le han dado cartas de amor, pero él siempre las rechaza amablemente – Dice el coronel Roy Mustang, que estaba de compras en el local.

- Hace como tres años atrás llegó a la casa Rockbell sin recordar nada de su pasado y muy débil – agrega la teniente Hawkeye, que iba junto a Mustang para asegurarse de que el coronel no dedicara mucho tiempo a ociar por ahí y evadiese el trabajo de oficina – y a medida que fue recuperándose lo único que pudo recordar fue cómo realizar alquimia.

- Aún así, es amable con todo el mundo, y siempre sonríe amablemente a todos, respetando a todo el mundo por igual – agrega el panadero – es un ejemplo de muchacho!

Al llegar a casa, es recibido por Den, la cual mueve su cola y ladra en señal de alegría. Una joven sale a ayudarle con las bolsas de compra.

- Hola Winry!

- Alphonse, debiste haberme avisado que irías de compras! Te hubiese ayudado a traer las cosas.

- Tú y tía Pinako han trabajado mucho en los automails que llevarán a la exposición en Central… Estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte para que pudieses descansar bien…

- Awww! Eres tan amable… Gracias, pero prométeme que a la próxima me avisarás.

- Está bien…

Todo era tranquilo en East City. Trisha había sellado los recuerdos de Alphonse, quién sólo recuerda lo sucedido desde que Winry y Pinako le encontrasen cerca de la casa, herido, sin más recuerdo que su nombre y muy debilitado. De a poco fue recuperando su vitalidad y el joven había vuelto a ser amable y jovial como había sido antes, a pesar de no recordar su pasado. Aún así, en su mirada aún había un dejo de tristeza evidente, en especial cuando miraba hacia la distancia desde el balcón de la casa, como si su dulce corazón añorase algo.

Al día siguiente Winry y Pinako tomaron el tren rumbo a Central. Alphonse se quedaría en casa junto a Den durante los dos días que ellas estarían fuera.

La travesía duraba toda la noche. El invierno estaba en pleno apogeo, y comenzó a nevar fuertemente, al punto de bloquear las vías del tren, obligando a detenerlo en medio de la nada. No iba mucha gente, y algunas personas ya estaban comenzando a sufrir los efectos del frío intenso, por lo que Winry se ofreció para regresar a caballo a East City, para pedir auxilio.

La joven intentó seguir el camino de regreso a través de la misma línea férrea, pero la nieve, y lo difícil del camino le obligó a internarse en un bosque. La nevada se intensifica aún más, y el caballo se desorienta.

Después de dar vueltas sin destino por el bosque, Winry es llevada por el animal hasta un claro en medio del bosque. Y en dicho claro, un enorme castillo.

Winry desciende del caballo, mientras la nieve parece amainar un poco. Nota que el portón de la entrada está abierto, así es que decide entrar para pedir ayuda. De pronto, un trueno a la distancia asusta al caballo que llevaba a Winry, por lo que el animal se desboca y sale corriendo de vuelta al bosque, dejando a Winry sola.

Ella decide caminar y llega hasta la imponente entrada del castillo, observando los intrincados tallados de la enorme puerta. Golpea dos veces, sin recibir respuesta. Dos veces más, y la puerta se abrió, aprovechando esto para entrar en el castillo.

Cuando entró a la enorme sala, se extrañó de no encontrar a nadie, pero al avanzar al siguiente salón, halló una chimenea encendida y una mesa servida con deliciosos manjares, en la cual había un lugar dispuesto para un solo comensal. Debido a que la nieve le había dejado con frío y con la ropa mojada, se acercó al fuego para secarse, esperando que alguien ingresara al salón.

Pasaron las horas y nadie aparecía, y Winry estaba comenzando a sentir hambre, por lo que decidió comer algo de lo que había en la mesa.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que estaba siendo observada por alguien…

**Notas finales:** Como habrán notado, tiene elementos tanto de la versión original como de la versión de Disney, pero en cierta forma también le he agregado parte de mi propia cosecha n.n, aunque no se note.

Cambié el título a Handsome (guapo, hermoso, lindo) porque Aru no es una chica (a menos que la alquimia salga mal al recuperar su cuerpo XD)

No me ha gustado mucho el primer capítulo, y encima es demasiado breve, aunque espero que esto mejore… O me cargo el fanfic y dejo de escribirlo. En todo caso, sin reviews no hay segundo capítulo aunque ya lo tengo escrito (no me gusta hacer esto, pero parece que resulta xD), así es que si quieren que siga, por favor recuérdenme que este fanfic existe u.u


	2. El Cautivo

_**Handsome & The Beast**_

Por Inugami

Ed x Al

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y "Beauty & The Beast", mejor conocido como La Bella y la Bestia, tampoco me pertenece, es de sus autores originales y de los que han comprado la licencia.

Segundo capítulo. El anterior prácticamente no fue shounen ai, pero quizás en éste haya algo.

Gracias por los reviews a Akio Uchiha Uzumaki y a Nina02 , este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes n.n

_**Capítulo 2: El cautivo.**_

Después de comer algo, Winry decidió volver al sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea y seguir esperando a que apareciera alguien, pero se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, la joven notó que estaba cubierta por una frazada, y que en la mesita al lado de ella había una taza de chocolate caliente. Lo bebió, y luego se puso de pie, doblando cuidadosamente la frazada para ponerla sobre el sillón que la había acogido. Luego se dirigió al salón de la entrada, deteniéndose ante una escalera que daba al segundo piso.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad! – gritó, con la esperanza de que el dueño del castillo le escuchara – Lamento no poder agradecerle personalmente, pero debo ir por ayuda de vuelta a East City para pedir ayuda! – dicho esto, Winry se dirigió hacia la entrada y salió del castillo.

Una vez afuera, y gracias a que la nieve había comenzado a derretirse gracias al sol, logró ver el magnífico jardín que rodeaba el castillo. Y en él, las rosas y lirios más bellos que jamás había visto.

- Que rosas más bellas… No creo que el dueño se moleste si llevo una conmigo…

Ese fue el peor error que pudiese haber cometido. En ese preciso instante se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor y vio venir hacia ell a una bestia tan horrible, que casi se desmaya de la impresión.

- Has sido muy ingrata – le dijo la Bestia a Winry con una voz horrible – te salvé la vida recibiéndote en mi palacio y tú vas y me robas una de mis preciadas rosas. Por lo tanto, como castigo deberás quedarte aquí para siempre.

Winry le miró aterrada, pero no le quedó más opción que seguir a la Bestia hasta el interior del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Alphonse había salido a buscar a Winry una vez que se enterase de lo ocurrido y que la joven no había vuelto a East City. Es así como cerca del mediodía llega al claro donde se encuentra el castillo. Algo le parecía familiar en ese sitio, pero lo que le hizo decidirse a entrar fue la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga.

Cuando no encontró a nadie en la entrada, siguió avanzando, para luego entrar al castillo propiamente tal. Una vez adentro la sensación de haber estado anteriormente ahí aumentó, pero Alphonse estaba tan preocupado por Winry que sólo se preocupó de buscarla. Es así como después de mucho recorrer llega hasta una de las habitaciones, en donde encuentra a la chica llorando desconsoladamente.

- Winry, Winry, soy yo… – Dijo Alphonse, tocando suavemente el hombro de la chica.

- Al! Debes huir de inmediato! Hay una bestia horrible en este castillo, y me ha dejado prisionera…

Winry comienza a relatarle lo sucedido a Al. Éste la escucha atentamente, mientras piensa en un plan para salir de ahí.

- No te preocupes Winry – Dijo el joven una vez la muchacha había terminado con su relato – saldremos de este lugar y regresaremos sanos y salvos a casa, sin lastimar a nadie.

Pero cuando Al se disponía a llevar a Winry consigo, la Bestia abre la puerta de la habitación de Winry. La Bestia sólo logró ver la espalda de Al.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HACES EN ESTE SITIO?! – Rugió la Bestia, asustando a Winry. Alphonse se atemorizó un poco, pero volteó, mirando fijamente a la Bestia, que de alguna forma no le provocaba temor; más bien, sentía que había alguna razón para la que él tuviese ese aspecto, y de alguna forma sentía algo de afecto hacia ese horrible ser, pero no lograba comprender el porqué.

La Bestia reconoció a Alphonse, y aunque estaba desconcertado por encontrar con vida a Al, intentó seguir con su papel de malvado.

- Tomaré el lugar de esta muchacha – dijo Alphonse, desafiante – Y dejarás que ella regrese a casa sana y salva…

- Al, no! – Exclamó Winry, aterrada.

- Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia libertad sólo por salvar a esta joven? ¿Es acaso alguien importante para ti? – Dijo la Bestia, con algo de dolor en sus palabras.

- Lo es – Afirmó el muchacho, sin despegar sus ojos gris verdoso de los ojos dorados de la Bestia – Ella y su abuela me acogieron cuando yo estuve en dificultades, y si puedo hacer algo por ella, será mi forma de agradecer lo que por mí han hecho.

- Está bien, acepto el trato. Pero tú deberás quedarte para siempre en este lugar, sin posibilidad de regresar a East City. Y ella deberá irse de este lugar y no revelar su ubicación a nadie, ni decir lo que acá ha pasado. Ese será el trato y la chica quedará libre.

- Al… – Winry mira tristemente a su amigo.

- Aceptamos tus condiciones, ¿verdad Winry? – Contestó Alphonse, sonriendo tranquilamente. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza – es un intercambio equivalente…

Es así como después de esto la muchacha se despidió con mucho dolor de su amigo, prometiéndole no olvidarle jamás. Alphonse se quedó mirando cómo su amiga se alejaba de vuelta a East City, perdiéndose en medio del bosque para no regresar jamás.

Entró de vuelta al castillo, en donde en el salón principal le esperaba la Bestia.

- Te mostraré tu habitación – dijo éste, ante la sorpresa de Alphonse.

- De acuerdo…

Ambos subieron las escaleras, en silencio. Claramente Alphonse estaba afectado por la situación que se le presentaba, y por dejar atrás a sus amigos, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Además, algo en su corazón le decía que no todo sería tan malo como parecía.

- Eres dueño de hacer cuanto te plazca, excepto irte; y de estar en cualquier sitio del castillo, excepto en el ala este…

- ¿Qué hay en el ala este? – Preguntó Alphonse.

- ESTÁ PROHIBIDO IR AHÍ – contestó la Bestia, furioso.

La Bestia continuó su camino, y Alphonse le siguió de mala gana. Se detienen ante una de las habitaciones, y al entrar, Alphonse puede ver un armario, una cama muy elegante, un escritorio y un espejo.

- Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo – dice la Bestia, más amable.

- Gracias…

La Bestia simplemente se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Alphonse se sentó en la cama, pensativo, mientras miraba a través de la ventana que daba al jardín.

Sabía que había perdido su libertad y que jamás la recuperaría. Y lo peor, es que estaría condenado a vivir junto a ese ser tan poco amable y horroroso. Y finalmente, sabía que iba a extrañar a todas las personas buenas que había conocido en East City, en especial a Winry y a tía Pinako.

Pero sin embargo, comprendía que era su corazón el que, por alguna extraña razón, le había llevado hasta ahí. Y si bien estaba triste, no podía llorar. Las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Y en medio de su tristeza, el joven cayó dormido.

La Bestia se había quedado afuera de la habitación. Quería saber qué haría Alphonse, y cuando no escuchó ningún ruido dentro de la habitación, se preguntó qué ocurría. Así es que con cuidado entró y encontró a Alphonse durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, con una expresión triste en su rostro. Parecía que estaba soñando, y en sus sueños, pronunció un nombre muy familiar.

- Ed… ward…

La Bestia lo miró enternecido, y por primera vez desde que había sido hechizado una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus ojos. Observó el rostro de Al. Aún tenía esos rasgos dulces que le caracterizaban cuando pequeño, pero ahora su rostro era menos redondeado e infantil; ya era todo un adolescente. Aún llevaba su cabello castaño corto, como cuando era pequeño. Y sus ojos… Su mirada había ganado en fuerza y valor. Recordó la forma en que le miraba mientras hacían el trato por dejar ir a la chica.

La Bestia le cubrió con una manta para que no pasara frío y se retiró de la habitación de Al, con destino a la suya propia en el ala este. Ahí, miró la rosa encantada. Aún quedaban muchos pétalos, sin embargo, sabía que el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Al lado de la rosa, había una fotografía enmarcada de él y su hermano cuando tenían quince y catorce años respectivamente, justo antes de aquél hechizo que lo transformara en una bestia.

- No me recuerdas… Pero yo te he recordado todo este tiempo. Y lo más doloroso es saber que nadie podrá romper este hechizo, más que tu. Sin embargo, no sé si estarás dispuesto a ello… Ni siquiera, si me perdonarás algún día.

La Bestia se apoyó en uno de los muros de su habitación, golpeando con su puño el concreto hasta lastimarse. Entonces cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras comprendía que a pesar de la esperanza, ya no había forma de recuperar su apariencia.

Después del mediodía Alphonse decidió bajar a comer, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar la mesa servida. Aceptó la silenciosa invitación que se le ofrecía, y se sentó a comer; en ese entonces escuchó el ruido que hacía la Bestia al acercarse.

- Alphonse – le dijo el monstruo – te importaría si te acompaño mientras comes?

- Eres el dueño – repuso Alphonse, tranquilo.

- No – contestó la Bestia – aquí no hay más dueño que tú, no tienes más que decirme que me vaya si mi presencia te molesta y me iré de inmediato…

- No, en realida no me molesta – contestó Alphonse, algo serio.

La Bestia miró hacia otro lado, pensando, pero luego siguió.

- Dime… ¿Piensas que soy feo?

Alphonse le miró amablemente.

- No sé mentir, así es que te diré la verdad: sí, pienso que eres feo – dijo, con toda naturalidad – pero en cambio, me doy cuenta de que eres bondadoso.

- Tienes razón – Respondió la Bestia – soy feo y además carezco de ingenio; sí que soy una verdadera bestia.

- Nadie es una bestia – respondió Alphonse – cuando cree no ser ingenioso. Un tonto nunca lo hubiese pensado.

- Te prometo que no te aburrirás. Todo cuanto hay aquí te pertenece, y yo me sentiría muy triste si no estuvieras contento…

- Agradezco tus atenciones, y pensar en ello hace que no te vea como un ser tan feo.

- Me halaga que pienses que soy bondadoso, pero sigo siendo un monstruo – replicó la Bestia.

- La verdad es que hay seres más monstruosos que tú. Te aprecio mejor con tu aspecto monstruoso que a los que teniendo figura humana esconden un corazón falso, orgulloso y poco amable.

- Si fuera ingenioso, te respondería con grandes cumplidos, pero como no sé expresarme sólo puedo decirte que te lo agradezco.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo mentir. Nada hay que agradecer puesto es lo que mis ojos ven.

- Dime… ¿Puedo llamarte Aru? – Era así como la Bestia llamaba a su hermano menor cuando eran niños.

- Claro… Y yo… ¿Puedo conocer tu nombre?

- Por ahora no – Replicó la Bestia, temeroso de que Aru recordase todo lo ocurrido hace tres años – pero te prometo que algún día lo sabrás.

Aún así, una pequeña esperanza comenzó a nacer en el corazón de la Bestia. Y uno de los pétalos que había caído, mágicamente volvió a estar en la rosa, la cual brilló intensamente.

**Notas finales:** Pude insinuar shounen-ai en este capítulo usando un diálogo de la versión original, pero aún no me deja conforme. Como siempre, no hay capítulo sin reviews (qué mala), pero trataré de no demorarme aunque la verdad es que voy a tener mucho trabajo en la universidad y me va a costar actualizar los fanfics, pero prometo que lo haré lo más seguido posible… Si hay reviews xD (Desde lejos se oyen comentarios "chantajista!! Malvada!! Sinvergüenza!!".

Espero les haya gustado, y que les vaya bien a todos.


	3. Libros y Alquimia

Handsome & The Beast

_**Handsome & The Beast**_

Por Inugami

Ed x Al

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y "Beauty & The Beast", mejor conocido como La Bella y la Bestia, tampoco me pertenece, es de sus autores originales y de los que han comprado la licencia. Y más encima, los fragmentos traducidos que uso de la canción Birdcage de Gackt, tampoco me pertenecen. En resumen, lo único que es mío es este enorme desvarío (y el verso que me acaba de salir sin esfuerzo)

Tercer capítulo, jejeje. Éste, como probablemente otros capítulos, se saldrá un poco de la historia original de B&TB, pero añadirá algo al componente Elricest de este fanfic. Así es que menos cháchara y más acción, vamos al fic en si.

_**Capítulo 3: Libros y alquimia.**_

Semanas después, durante un almuerzo, Alphonse le contó a la Bestia que se había entretenido leyendo los libros que se encontraban en su habitación, pero que ya los había acabado todos. Entonces la Bestia le preguntó a Al si quería leer más, y obviamente éste contestó que sí.

Entonces la Bestia llevó a Alphonse a una de las habitaciones del castillo, con la esperanza de que los gustos del joven no hubiesen cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo y la pérdida de sus recuerdos. Alphonse le seguía de cerca, ciertamente tenía curiosidad de lo que la Bestia le mostraría, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo para no despertar el mal carácter del ser.

- Me sentiría mal si además de estar tan solo en este sitio con un ser como yo, tengas que pasar horas de aburrimiento. Así es que te he traído hasta este sitio que espero sea de tu agrado…

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Al con curiosidad.

Como única respuesta, la Bestia giró el pomo de la enorme puerta y cuando la abrió, ante ellos se desplegó la más magnífica biblioteca que Al haya visto jamás (bueno, en realidad no la recordaba, así es que la sorpresa era igual a no haberla visto nunca). Miles, millones de libros, de todo tipo de materias de estudio habidas y por haber, novelas, clásicos, libros sobre máquinas, naturaleza, anatomía, matemáticas, gramática, historia, ciencia… Y por supuesto, alquimia.

- ¿Puedo…? – Preguntó Al tímidamente, asombrado.

- Por supuesto – respondió la Bestia, mientras Al miraba a su alrededor - ¿Te gusta?

- Waaah… es fantástico!

- Entonces todo aquí es tuyo…

- De verdad? Muchas gracias!! – Exclamó Al mientras recorría los pasillos formados por los estantes que guardaban los libros – oh, mira! – tomando un libro que en su portada llevaba dibujado un círculo de transmutación – "Introducción a la alquimia"… Creo haberlo leído alguna vez…

- ¿Sabes realizar alquimia? – Preguntó la Bestia, si bien conocía la respuesta, quería saber si lo recordaba.

- Sí… Es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de antes de haber perdido la memoria…

Alphonse le contó sobre lo ocurrido hace tres años, cuando despertó en la parte más cercana a East City del bosque, su llegada a la casa Rockbell, su agradable vida ahí; aunque redordar todo lo que había dejado atrás le causó un poco de pena.

- … Y después de eso ya sabes lo ocurrido… – dijo Al, un poco triste por recordar tantas cosas bonitas sobre East City.

- Ya veo…

Ambos se quedan en silencio un momento.

- Hey, sabes hacer alquimia? – Preguntó Alphonse, rompiendo el incómodo y triste silencio.

- Sí… ¿Quieres ver?

- Por supuesto!

La Bestia tomó un jarrón que se encontraba en el lugar, y lo lanzó al suelo tranquilamente, ante la sorpresa de Al quién veía cómo el seguramente carísimo adorno se quebraba en mil pedazos. Luego, juntó sus manos y al ponerlas en el suelo en donde habían quedado los fragmentos del jarrón. Una luz azul brilló en el lugar, y el objeto volvía a estar de una pieza, como si nunca se hubiese quebrado.

- Whoa… sin círculo de transmutación… ¿Cómo lo haces?

- La verdad… No lo sé… Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Puedo ver cómo haces alquimia?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo Alphonse entusiasmado – hmmm, la verdad es que esta biblioteca está un poco polvorienta…

- Debe ser que hace mucho que nadie la visita, y los sirvientes acá son unos perezosos…

- ¿Sirvientes? No he visto a nadie más por aquí…

- Ah, es verdad, fueron todos convertidos en estatuas desde _aquella vez_ – murmuró la Bestia, con algo de rabia.

- Bueno, no importa… déjamelo a mi…

Alphonse dibuja un círculo de transmutación en el suelo, y luego coloca sus manos sobre éste, el cual brilla con una intensa luz blanca. De pronto se abren las ventanas de la habitación, el polvo sale e incluso los libros son desempolvados, fuera telarañas, polillas y demases… La luz que entró por las ventanas hizo que la Bestia se encogiese un poco, pero cuando todo quedó en orden, la habitación se veía incluso más luminosa y acogedora que antes.

- Eres realmente increíble Aru!

- No… no es nada –Al se sonroja y sonríe – siempre he sido flojo para ordenar, así es que prefiero usar alquimia…

La Bestia miró a Alphonse, quedando fascinado por la belleza de su rostro sonriente, y su cabello castaño que brillaba hermoso con la luz que provenía de las ventanas. Recordó aquellos días de infancia, cuando él era lo único que podía ablandar su incipiente cruel corazón…

"_**En la luz vi mis memorias de juventud,**_

_**Aún demasiado lejanas para mi, sucio como ahora estoy.**_

_**Dentro de la oscuridad, te llamé una y otra vez**_

_**Dentro del tiempo sin fin, no hay nadie más que tú…"**_

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo? – Dijo Alphonse cuando se dio cuenta que la Bestia lo miraba fijamente.

- Es sólo que… Eres realmente hermoso… – dijo, y un dolor en su pecho se hizo casi insoportable, que le hizo caer de rodillas – Ouch!

- ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Dime qué puedo hacer! – Al, preocupado, se acercó a la Bestia, poniendo sus manos en los enormes hombros del ser.

"_**Me encierro, incapaz siquiera de expiar mis culpas**_

_**No puedo hacer nada más que rogar… Mi tristeza no es sanada"**_

- No lo sé – murmura la Bestia – pero no te preocupes… Estaré bien…

La Bestia entreabrió sus ojos dorados, los cuales se cruzaron con los preocupados ojos gris verdoso de Al.

- ¿De verdad? Puedo hacer una infusión con toronjil, leche y…

- ¿Leche? ¡No gracias! – Exclamó la Bestia, casi infantilmente – Sabes que odio esa cosa…

Alphonse le miró extrañado.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía – dice sonriendo – ¿Te sientes mejor?

"_**Arranqué un pétalo húmedo de una hortensia**_

_**Flotó en un charco, y te recordé"**_

- "al verte sonreír, claro que me siento mejor" – Pensó, pero prefirió no decirlo – Sí, fue sólo un malestar pasajero. A veces me pasa – mintió, era la primera vez que le ocurría – Pero no es nada serio…

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Te preocupaste? – Preguntó la Bestia, sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- En verdad tienes un corazón bondadoso, Aru… Y además eres hermoso…

Alphonse miró a los ojos dorados de la Bestia.

- Cuando veo en tus ojos, puedo ver que tú también tienes un corazón hermoso y bueno – le dijo, acercándose a la Bestia y acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Aru…

- Es cálido… Y se siente tan familiar…

La Bestia rodeó con sus toscas manos caninas la espalda de Alphonse, abrazándolo.

- Me gusta estar contigo – Murmuró Alphonse, algo dormido.

Ambos permanecieron así durante largo rato, mientras la Bestia pensaba en la inocencia de Aru.

- A mí también, Aru… Me gusta mucho…

"_**La noche justo después de la lluvia, escuché vagamente el lejano silbato de un barco**_

_**Por alguna razón, me entristeció"**_

Desde ese día, dedicaban mucho rato en la biblioteca, estudiando libros de alquimia. Esto le recordaba a la Bestia a cuando ambos eran niños. Y aunque se daba cuenta de que Al aún no recordaba nada, la sensación de cercanía le hacía feliz, y notaba que cada día se encariñaba más y más del joven de cabello castaño. Esto le ponía un poco triste, puesto sabía que por mucho que lo llegara a querer, Aru nunca se fijaría en él, una por ser una bestia y otra por ser un varón. Y si se llegase a enterar, o a recordar, que son hermanos, menos posibilidades.

Sin embargo, la cercanía era su único consuelo. Y con ver a Alphonse feliz, incluso le dejaría ir si él así lo deseara. Entonces comprendió una dolorosa lección: "_si le amas, déjale ir_".

**Notas finales:** Ouch! Un capítulo muy breve T.T, pero lo que quería era poner a los dos en una situación simpática y empezar a "acercarlos" más n.n, aparte de que yo también ADORO los libros, y leer, y la alquimia, y sería feliz si tuviera una GRAN biblioteca a mi entera disposición. Ejem, volviendo a lo del fanfic, supongo que habrá uno o dos capítulos en esta misma línea, es decir que no sigan la historia original sino que sirvan para que Ed, digo, la Bestia y Al se encariñen más entre ellos.

Aish, si no fuera porque tengo que hac… perdón, TERMINAR el informe de práctica temprana, estaría escribiendo el capítulo siguiente, que prometo va a ser muuuuuuuuy meloso (gente que no le guste mucha dulzura, abstenerse hasta el que viene después)… Bueno, en realidad lo estoy comenzando, pero el informe va primero o me calificarán mal. Así es que si me demoro, es por culpa de la universidad.

En todo caso, sin review NO hay capítulo. Advertidos están. Y muchas gracias a quiénes han comentado, hacen feliz a Inugami-chan (o sea a mi n.n)!


	4. Cuidados amables

Handsome & The Beast

_**Handsome & The Beast**_

Por Inugami

Ed x Al

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y "Beauty & The Beast", mejor conocido como La Bella y la Bestia, tampoco me pertenece, es de sus autores originales y de los que han comprado la licencia.

Qué alegría! Vamos por el cuarto capítulo. Y por poco y no puedo terminarlo, Inugami (mi ordenador) tuvo algunos problemas y la tuve que mandar a revisar, por suerte es sólo una de las tarjetas de memoria y aún puede funcionar con una sola mientras llega la nueva para reemplazar la dañada.

Las advertencias de siempre, aunque en este capítulo el contacto es un poco más shounen-ai. Y que conste, Ed aún es humano a pesar de su apariencia quimérica XD.

Al fic se ha dicho.

_**Capítulo 4: Cuidados amables.**_

_**Mes y medio después**_

Alphonse y la Bestia se llevaban cada vez mejor. Lentamente, el joven alquimista había comenzado a traspasar el muro de frialdad que había interpuesto la Bestia con su entorno, si bien aún había secretos para con Al. Pero aún así Al se sentía feliz, puesto se habían vuelto realmente cercanos, además todos tienen secretos.

Por ejemplo, él nunca le había confesado el hecho de que el castillo, y él mismo, se le hacían familiares, como si alguna vez hubiese estado ahí. Temía confesarlo, pensando que de alguna forma quizás ofendería a la Bestia.

Y también una marca en su espalda. Parecía un círculo de transmutación, con varias líneas cruzándolo, y por su color cualquiera diría que había sido escrito con sangre. Pero no se borraba por nada, y además lo había visto desde siempre ahí. Aún cuando no sabía el porqué de tener esa marca, que no era muy grande, y estaba puesta en medio de sus omóplatos, sobre la columna. No es que le molestara, pero pensaba que no era necesario comentar algo así.

¿O es que quizás le daba vergüenza mostrarlo?

El invierno continuaba implacable. Cierta mañana, amaneció totalmente nevado, por lo que luego de desayunar, Alphonse salió, entusiasmado. La Bestia le siguió, curioso de lo que Al haría.

Alphonse corrió a través del enorme jardín, y llegado un momento la Bestia no pudo seguirle el paso. Así es que siguió las huellas en la nieve, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, una bola de nieve le llegó de pleno en la cara. Una vez que se quitó la nieve, lo primero que vio fue a Al riéndose de él. La Bestia no se enojó, pero decidió seguirle el juego y mientras Alphonse seguía riéndose, le llega también una bola de nieve.

- Hey, eso es trampa – dice en broma Al – yo estaba descuidado…

- Ah sí? – contesta La Bestia, divertido – pues vamos a comprobarlo…

Ambos comienzan a lanzarse bolas de nieve, riendo y jugando en el enorme jardín durante toda la mañana. Las hermosas rosas rojas que parecían desafiar el frío contrastaban con el blanco de la nieve que cubría el suelo, creando una atmósfera casi surreal que rodeaba a ambos.

Tan surreal, que por un momento, Alphonse pareció ver la verdadera figura de la Bestia. Cabellos y ojos dorados, un porte elegante, un rostro joven pero de expresión decidida.

Esa vaga imagen, aún por un segundo, despertó intensos sentimientos en él. Y comprendió que de a poco, en su corazón había comenzado a crecer un sentimiento muy especial dirigido hacia ese ser…

"_**Cuando un cuerpo está débil, la mente se vuelve frágil.**_

_**Calidez corporal, aliento, latidos, y la esencia calman mentes así"**_

A la mañana siguiente, la Bestia extrañó que Al no llegara a tomar desayuno como todos los días. Si bien hacía frío, Al podría ponerse más ropa y bajar a comer como otras veces lo hacía. Así es que preocupado fue a ver qué ocurría.

Encontró a Al aún en la cama, sudando frío, tosiendo y con una fiebre altísima.

- Aru, ¿Qué ocurre?

- No es nada… Enseguida bajo a desayunar – dijo Al, intentando calmar a la Bestia, quién se notaba preocupado. Intentó levantarse, pero al dar el primer paso fuera de la cama por poco y cae al suelo. Suerte que la Bestia reaccionó a tiempo, y alcanzó a interceptarle antes de caer.

- Aru! – Le recostó nuevamente en la cama. Alphonse estaba sonrojado por la fiebre, y apenas si respiraba, pero estaba frío y sudoroso.

- Edward… nii-san – dijo en medio de su semiinconsciencia, ante lo cual la Bestia abrió enormemente sus ojos dorados – dónde…

Luego de eso el castaño simplemente cayó inconsciente. La Bestia, aún shockeado por lo que había acabado de escuchar, le acomodó en la cama.

Las ropas de Al estaban empapadas, así es que lo primero que la Bestia decidió hacer es cambiar el pijama que el joven llevaba por otro. Buscó uno en el ropero de la habitación, y al acercarse y ver a Aru… Recordó que pensarlo es distinto a hacerlo.

Aún así, procedió a _desnudar_ a Al, intentando distraer sus pensamientos de cualquier idea subida de tono que se le pasara por la mente. Porque en el fondo, aún era humano, y además un adolescente, cuyas hormonas no comprendían de hechizos ni nada parecido.

Luego de mucho rato, y de luchar contra sí mismo, la Bestia logró su cometido. Aru seguía inconsciente, pero los escalofríos que la ropa húmeda le causaba cesaron.

La Bestia decidió preparar algún remedio para Al. Consultó todos los libros de herbolaria, medicina y alquimia curativa que encontró, logrando hacer una infusión y unas píldoras hechas a base de hierbas pulverizadas recubiertas de gelatina. Por suerte los ingredientes los encontró en la cocina y en el jardín, en un rincón dedicado al cultivo de plantas medicinales; ese viejo árbol de tilo siempre resultaba una gran ayuda en ocasiones como ésta.

Regresó a la habitación de Al, quién aún dormía plácidamente, ya más tranquilo sin los escalofríos de antes. Aún tenía fiebre, pero por lo menos respiraba mejor.

- Aru… Despierta, necesito que tomes esto…

- Nii-san – murmuró, en medio de su inconsciencia.

- Por favor bebe esto – Dijo la Bestia, intentando ignorar las palabras repitiéndose "es sólo la fiebre, es sólo la fiebre!". Una vez que logró que Al se sentase apoyado en su brazo, intentó darle a beber un poco de la infusión, pero el castaño sólo consiguió ahogarse un poco con el líquido. Así es que la Bestia decidió intentar otra forma, una que recordaba desde cuando ambos eran niños, en una situación muy parecida.

La Bestia bebió un poquito del líquido, y puso una de las pastillas en la boca de Aru. Y procedió a besarlo despacio, haciendo que Al se tragase la píldora y la infusión. Esta vez, no se ahogó.

La Bestia esperó un poco a que los remedios bajasen por la garganta del castaño, y le volvió a recostar. Remojó un paño en una palangana con agua que había traído, y la colocó en la frente de Al.

- Ed… Te quiero mucho…

Aún en ese delirio, aún a pesar de la situación, las palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la Bestia. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró al lado de la cama de Alphonse, maldiciéndose por haber sido el que le había abandonado, el causante de tanto dolor para con su pequeño hermanito. Pero ya era tarde, y ninguna lágrima le devolvería su apariencia, menos aún cuando el amor que llevaba era quizás un pecado peor al que le había provocado aquella horrenda transformación.

La Bestia permaneció toda la tarde cuidando de Al. También toda la noche, sin siquiera haber comido algo en todo el día. Porque debía proteger a aquél a quién su corazón había elegido, simplemente porque lo sentía, no porque se hubiese convertido en su esperanza de recuperar su apariencia.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, y la Bestia sintió acariciar su cabeza. Cuando miró, se encontró con los ojos verde grisáceo que le miraban agrdecido. El rostro de Al aún estaba sonrojado, pero ya se notaba con menos fiebre y más animado.

- Al parecer estuviste toda la noche, no es así? – Preguntó Al – Es que… ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

- Claro que lo estaba – contesta la Bestia, un poco brusco – Te pilló una gripe demasiado fuerte, no iba a dejar que te murieras o sí?

- Nadie muere por una gripe – dijo Al con intención de calmarlo.

- Pero sí cuando éstas se complican… Aru – la Bestia abrazó impulsivamente a Aru – Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás…

- Nunca – dijo, mientras su corazón se regocijaba al saber que había alcanzado al frío corazón de la bestia.

De alguna forma, había logrado realizar una transmutación: convertir el corazón de plomo de la Bestia en uno de oro puro. Y por primera vez desde que había perdido su memoria, se sintió enormemente feliz.

- Gracias por todo - dijo el castaño apenas en un susurro, para luego besar a la Bestia como él lo hiciera anteriormente.

**Notas finales:** Primero, aclaración. El círculo de transmutación que Al lleva en su espalda se supone es el mismo que Ed dibuja en la serie para atar el alma de su hermano a la armadura. ¿Porqué está ahí? Ya lo sabrán – ni el pobre Aru lo sabe, qué mala soy XD. Segundo, la frase que metí en medio del fic es de un doujnishi llamado Nightingale, Elricest por cierto (oh, pervertida de mi, que adoro este pairing tan… fuera de toda norma…), del cual saqué una que otra idea también. Oh, sí, y de libros sobre plantas medicinales que yo misma he leído, jeje.

Bueno, este capítulo, aparte de ser muy breve, ya va "acercando" todavía más a la Bestia y Al. Y el romance ya es definitivo. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando Al se entere de la verdadera identidad de la Bestia? ¿Seguirá todo tal cual, o Al se alejará?

Pido perdón si se me ha colado algún error de tipeo, no estoy segur pero me parece haber visto alguno por ahí.

Pues sin reviews entonces estas interrogantes no van a ser resueltas, mwahahahaha…


	5. Revelaciones

Handsome & The Beast

_**Handsome & The Beast**_

Por Inugami

Ed x Al

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y "Beauty & The Beast", mejor conocido como La Bella y la Bestia, tampoco me pertenece, es de sus autores originales y de los que han comprado la licencia.

Quinto capítulo. Y ahora con la presentación de dos nuevos personajes en la historia (bueno, no tan nuevos, porque uno aparece en el anime y en el manga, y otro sólo en el anime XD). Ya verán de quién se trata, quizás este capítulo no vaya a tener mucho Elricest, pero es vital para el desenlace.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 5: Revelaciones.**_

_**Un mes más tarde**_

El invierno aún se dejaba notar en Amestris, a pesar de que la primavera había comenzado hace poco. El frío era intenso, la nieve aún cubría los extensos valles y los bosques. Había resultado ser un invierno más frío de lo habitual.

Pero en el castillo parecía no haber ese frío tan intenso.

La Bestia y Alphonse habían comenzado a notar en sus corazones el despertar de un sentimiento. Pero al principio ninguno de los dos había querido reconocerlo. Sin embargo, el sentimiento pudo más, y una tarde, mientras en el exterior llovía intensamente, la Bestia decidió hablar con Al.

- Aru… Hay algo que te he estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Al, apartando su vista del libro que leía en ese momento.

- En realidad… Hay algo que quiero mostrarte… Sígueme…

Alphonse, sorprendido por lo nervioso que se mostraba la Bestia, notó que aquello se trataba de algo realmente serio.

_**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**_

Una bruja llamada Dante se encuentra ante un caldero hirviente, el cual le sirve para revelar las respuestas a las preguntas de sus visitas, en este caso de Envy, un poderoso homúnculo que poco antes de que Ed fuese convertido en Bestia, había sido derrotado y humillado por él. Así es que Envy había jurado venganza, y después de recuperar su fuerza y de haberse vuelto más poderoso, regresaba para el gran momento.

- Así es, Envy… Tu antiguo rival aún vive, y a pesar de no tener el mismo poder que tenía en ese entonces, todavía es un hueso duro de roer. Pero tiene una debilidad, y yo te la revelaré…

- Y bien, ¿Por qué tanto interés en que yo derrote a ese maldito? – Dice Envy, desconfiado.

- Porque ese castillo protege Amestris – Dice la bruja – Y si lo destruyes, podré apoderarme de todo este poderoso país. Claro, si me ayudas, podrás tener lo que desees…

- Mira vieja bruja, si crees que mataré a ese bastardo por tu conveniencia, estás equivocada. Pero tu información me sirve, así es que ten por seguro que voy a encargarme de ese tipo. No quiero tener problemas con una bruja como tú…

- Bien pensado… Y ya que llegamos a un acuerdo, te revelaré el secreto de la Bestia…

_**En el castillo…**_

Alphonse siguió a la Bestia hasta la prohibida ala este. Una vez ahí, la Bestia se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

- Aru… Después de que te muestre lo que hay dentro de esta habitación, quedarás libre de irte si así lo deseas. Ya no estás atado a ningún trato, con nada ni con nadie. Y sólo me queda decirte que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida…

- Pero…

- Entra conmigo…

La Bestia abrió la puerta de la habitación, que permanecía oscura y lúgubre. En una mesa, la rosa encantada, protegida por una campana de cristal, y una fotografía al lado. Al miró con curiosidad la rosa, la cual era lo único que parecía emitir luz propia en medio de la penumbra reinante. Luego tomó el marco donde estaba la fotografía, mirándola con atención.

- Así era yo antes de haber sido convertido en esto – Dice la Bestia, indicándose a si mismo en la fotografía – y el que está a mi lado es mi hermano menor… Esto fue hace tres años…

- Él se parece a mi… O bien… – Alphonse no quiso decirlo. ¿Y si no era así? Pero todo coincidía. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder.

- ¿Bien qué? – dijo la Bestia, temeroso.

- Dime tu verdadero nombre – Pidió Alphonse, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la Bestia – Dímelo, por favor.

La Bestia respiró profundo, bajando la mirada.

- Mi nombre es… Yo soy Edward Elric – Dijo, casi sin poderlo pronunciar. Pero Al había logrado escucharle.

- Este lugar siempre se me había hecho familiar, pero nunca supe la razón, hasta ahora… Es que yo… ¿Soy acaso… tu hermano menor?

- Sí – Contestó Ed – Eres Alphonse Elric, mi hermano menor…

- Y por qué… ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! – Exclamó Al, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tenía miedo… Y además… – Esta vez fue Ed quién se quedó en silencio. No podía decirle que le amaba, no después de haberle dicho que era su hermano.

- Así es que siempre lo supiste… Pero entonces… Entonces… ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?! ¡¿Porqué correspondiste mis besos, por qué?!

- Aru, yo…

- No… Eres cruel… Pensé que eras sincero, y que tenías un buen corazón a pesar de tu apariencia. Pero dejaste que me enamorase de ti, aún sabiendo que yo… ¡Te odio!

Alphonse dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Aru! ¡ARU! – Ed intentó detenerle, pero fue inútil. Al simplemente corrió sin destino, bajando las escaleras del castillo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Ed permanecía en shock por lo sucedido. Al, su Aru, le había dicho que era cruel... Pero sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser prohibidos, habían sido correspondidos hasta ese momento. Aunque ahora Alphonse le odiara como a la más vil de las bestias, si bien lo era, pero… Pero gracias a Al había ganado en humanidad. Había comenzado a ser humano de nuevo. Y lloró, por sus ojos humanos, porque en ese momento, cuando la noche había caído, había recuperado su forma humana, sus manos humanas, su cuerpo humano. Y comprendió que sólo el sufrimiento había roto el hechizo, o quizás el sentir el abandono y el juicio injusto en carne propia.

Salió en busca de Al, yendo hacia su habitación. Pero no se encontraba ahí. Buscó por todo el castillo, sin encontrarle, y decidió ir a buscarlo en el exterior; cuando vio huellas frescas notó que el castaño había huido hacia el bosque, lo cual lo preocupó bastante. Era una noche demasiado fría, y a pesar de que la lluvia había parado, los bosques son peligrosos aún sabiendo usar alquimia. Así es que sin importar nada más que Al, decidió ir a buscarlo, aunque él le odiara a muerte.

Envy, quién había estado observando todo desde el exterior, decidió infiltrarse en el castillo; ahora sabía cuál era la principal debilidad de su antiguo rival, y estaba decidido a usar esa información en su beneficio. Llegó hasta el ala este, encontrando la puerta abierta de la habitación de Edward. Y ahí la vio.

La brillante rosa roja de la que Dante le había hablado. Y el espejo que refleja el mundo exterior. Cuando lo tocó, pudo ver que Edward aún buscaba a Alphonse.

Luego miró sádicamente la bella flor, pensando en la agónica muerte de su rival. Levantó el cristal que la cubría, y cuando iba a tomarla, una voz desde la oscuridad le detuvo.

- ¡Deja eso! – Alphonse, aún con los ojos húmedos, había regresado al castillo.

- Ahh… Qué tierno eres… ¿Pero crees que voy a obedecerte? – Dicho esto, tomó la rosa, aún cuando las espinas de su tallo se le clavaron en la mano, haciéndole sangrar.

- ¡No! – Al intentó quitársela, pero Envy le esquivó – Déjala ahí… Es su vida…

- Es por eso que quiero destruirla – Contestó Envy, deshojando un pétalo – Porque quiero destruirlo a él también.

- No voy a permitírtelo… – Al trazó un círculo de transmutación en el suelo, capturando a Envy en una mano que salió del suelo.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque cercano al castillo, Ed siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

- La rosa… – murmura, preocupado – Pero debo seguir buscando a Aru… ¿Y si me ocurre algo?...

Edward no sabía hacia dónde ir, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia el castillo, logró ver la luz de una transmutación.

- Aru… ¡Puede estar en peligro! – Corrío hacia el castillo, presintiendo algo no muy agradable – No dejaré que ese maldito le haga nada…

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? – Pregunta Envy, burlesco – Él te engañó…

- ¡Cállate! – Al sigue atacándole, ante lo cual Envy ni siquiera se inmuta – no es… Asunto tuyo…

- Es cruel, tú mismo lo dijiste. Yo podría darte todo lo que realmente quisieras…

- Sólo eres un cobarde que se aprovecha de las debilidades de los demás… ¡No eres nada!

- Ahhh, claro… Mientras él sólo sueña con tenerte en su habitación y satisfacer sus más bestiales instintos, literalmente hablando… Aunque seas su hermanito menor…

- ¡cállate ya! – Alphonse se descuida, y Envy se libera de los ataques del castaño, dejando la rosa a un lado y tomando por el cuello al joven. Le arrincona contra la pared, mirándole sádicamente.

- Te gustaría, ¿Verdad? – Dicho esto, Envy adopta la forma de Edward humano – que así fuese y disfrutase de tu virginal cuerpo…

- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

- Pues yo cumpliré con tu deseo…

Ed llega a tiempo, separando a Al y Envy mediante un muro hecho con alquimia.

- Deja a Aru, condenado homúnculo…

Envy y Al le quedan mirando, mientras en los ojos de Ed se refleja toda su ira.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, enano… Extrañé el no golpearte…

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Este capítulo se desvió BASTANTE de lo que es la historia original de La Bella y la Bestia (El Apuesto y la Bestia, en este caso xD); y es que en realidad ninguna de las dos versiones pegaba con lo que debía ocurrir después, así es que me tuve que inventar esta parte. De ahí ya verán que el final va a ser bastante similar a lo ocurrido en la versión original, aunque no idéntico, ya que en el fondo esa es la gracia de este doujinshi con tintes de crossover. Envy me cae mal, pero era el más malo que pude encontrar (pensaba poner a Kimbly, por lo sádico que es también y porque me cae mejor, pero no me cuadraba mucho). Por cierto, imagínense a Dante tal como es antes de traspasar su alma al cuerpo de Lyra, con ese aspecto de ancianita buena, pero con una actitud malvada, muahahaha.

Y además he dejado este capítulo en medio de una pelea. ¿Quién vencerá, los Elric o el malvado palm… ejem, el malvado Envy?

Sin reviews… No hay respuesta (muahahahahaha)

Saludos y agradecimientos a todas/os!!!


	6. Déjame Protegerte

_**Handsome & The Beast**_

Por Inugami

Ed x Al

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y "Beauty & The Beast", mejor conocido como La Bella y la Bestia, tampoco me pertenece, es de sus autores originales y de los que han comprado la licencia.

Sexto capítulo ya! mil disculpas a quiénes esperaban este nuevo capítulo más antes, pero he estado mal de salud y no he podido terminarlo a tiempo. Aparte de las cosas que he tenido que hacer en la universidad, en donde no perdonan una sola T.T , snif!

Amenazas y reclamos al final, que ya he dado mis explicaciones… gomen, gomen!

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 6: Déjame Protegerte.**_

Envy y Al le quedan mirando, mientras en los ojos de Ed se refleja toda su ira.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, enano… Extrañé el no golpearte…

- Envy… Pensé que habías muerto después de esa derrota…

- Hace falta un poco más que alquimia para derrotarme, enano… Y he vuelto para ser yo quién te mate…

- ¡Deja de decirme enano!... Además, esta vez me aseguraré de destruirte por completo…

- ¿Ah sí? – Contestó Envy, burlón – Eso lo veremos…

Edward y Envy comienzan a luchar, mientras Alphonse mira sorprendido. Nunca había visto luchar a Ed así, al menos no que recordara; además, pudo darse cuenta de los rasgos de su hermano. Y sí, algo logró recuperar de su memoria al verle. Esos ojos dorados, ese cabello largo también dorado, ese rostro decidido y expresivo… Y entonces comprendió en parte el por qué Ed le había ocultado la verdad; y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo le seguía queriendo.

Por un momento Envy pareció llevar la ventaja, cosa que preocupó a Alphonse. Pero Edward logró recuperarse, usando su alquimia.

Envy se percató de que Alphonse se encontraba mirando, por lo que decidió atacarle a él. Usando su habilidad de cambiar su apariencia, adoptó la forma de Alphonse, confundiendo a Ed cuando intentó atacarle. Alphonse se defendía bien, y también lograba atacar bastante fuerte, así es que la pelea resultaba pareja.

- Aru! – Exclamó Ed, desesperado – Déjame ayudarte!

- No importa nii-san, yo puedo arreglármelas solo! Es mejor que cuides de la rosa, está en el suelo!

- Es cierto, nii-san – replica el otro Alphonse, sin dar pistas a Ed de que sea Envy o el verdadero – puedo seguir luchando sin problemas!

Edward hizo caso, aún intentando determinar cuál de los dos era en realidad Envy. Colocó la rosa en su lugar, y después de ello siguió observando con atención por si lograba distinguir a Envy. Pero la imitación era exacta, y el nivel de lucha de ambos era similar. Hasta que uno de los dos queda sobre el otro, amenazándole.

- Nii-san, ahora! – Exclama el que estaba arriba.

- Nii-san… el impostor es él – dice el que se encuentra abajo.

- No le hagas caso, es él!

- Nii-san!

Edward estaba confundido, no sabía a quién creerle, y la lucha entre los dos Alphonse continuaba. Uno de ellos tomó una daga que se encontraba cerca, y la blandió contra su oponente, logrando cortar sólo la ropa por encima de la espalda. Fue entonces cuando Ed supo cuál era el verdadero, y arremetió contra Envy junto con el verdadero Alphonse. Malherido e intimidado, Envy recupera su forma original mientras escapa por la ventana.

- Puede que hoy me hayan ganado – dice amenazante – pero me vengaré! – Dicho esto, se retira, mientras los Elric intentan seguirle.

Una vez sólos, Alphonse mira a Edward, nervioso.

- Nii-san, yo…

- Shhh, no digas nada. Comprendo, si quieres irte, yo…

- ¡Voy a quedarme contigo, nii-san!

La respuesta dejó sin palabras a Ed.

- Aru…

- No importa si somos hermanos, no importa nada. Yo quiero estar a tu lado, y no tengo a nadie más en este mundo que a ti… Y además… Yo te amo, aún cuando seas mi hermano.

- ¿Aún cuando sea una bestia?

- Ya no lo eres, nii-san…

- No lo sé. Tengo el presentimiento de que el hechizo no se ha roto por completo…

- ¿El castillo?

- Sí… Nada ha vuelto a la normalidad, excepto yo – dijo mirando tristemente al suelo.

- No importa. Vamos a encontrar la forma de regresarlo todo a como era antes… Juntos.

Al abraza a Ed, acercando su rostro al del rubio, quién responde con un beso. Luego se separó de Ed, y le miró con atención.

- Te ves un poco diferente de cómo apareces en esa fotografía…

- Tú también, Aru – contesta Ed, sonriendo.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste cuál de los dos era el verdadero?

- Por esto – indicando la espalda de Aru, en donde tenía el círculo de transmutación – es algo que sólo el verdadero tiene, y que Envy no tendría forma de saber…

- Nii-san… ¿Sabes por qué está ahí?

Edward le miró triste.

- No. Apareció al mismo tiempo que yo fui hechizado, pero no tengo la menor idea de qué significa…

- Bueno, no importa. Por ahora lo que realmente interesa es que hemos vuelto a estar juntos…

- Aru… ¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos?

- Um, creo que sí… Al menos, la mayoría…

- Te prometo que algún día todo volverá a ser como antes… Te amo, Aru.

Ambos permanecen en la habitación, mientras afuera vuelve a llover.

Envy, por su parte, se había ocultado en el bosque. Estaba herido gravemente, pero aún podía mantenerse bien.

- Esos dos imbéciles… Van a pagármelas! Me vengaré por lo que el padre de ambos me hizo!

Una mano se extendió desde la oscuridad, ofreciéndole piedras rojas a Envy; dicha mano pertenecía a Dante.

- Toma Envy… Esto hará que recuperes tus fuerzas – le dijo.

- Tienes algún plan, bruja?

- Iremos a East City… Ahí usaremos tus habilidades para poner a los militares en contra de La Bestia y que ataquen el castillo. Así, mientras los Elric intentan defender el castillo tú destruirás la rosa.

- Me parece bien… Aunque no sé en qué me beneficiaría de ello…

- Venganza… Y ver a tu peor enemigo agonizando…

Envy simplemente sonríe sádicamente, mientras se incorpora ya casi totalmente recuperado.

- Iremos mañana a East City… Y después de esto, esos idiotas habrán deseado no haber nacido…

_**En el castillo…**_

Ed contempla a Al durmiendo.

- Te ves adorable… Gracias por no odiarme – Murmura, para luego darle un beso en la frente a Aru mientras éste sigue durmiendo. Aún así, sonríe ante el gesto, haciendo que Ed sonría también.

Dos horas después comenzó a amanecer, devolviendo a Ed su apariencia de bestia.

- Ya no importa – pensó Ed – Mientras te tenga a mi lado, sé que tengo esperanzas de volver a la normalidad.

_**East City**_

Una joven llega hasta el cuartel general de East City, malherida y debilitada. Fuery y Havoc la ayudan, llevándola hasta la enfermería del cuartel.

- Quiero… ver al coronel Mustang, por favor…

Rato después, Mustang llega acompañado de Hawkeye hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

- Buenos días señorita – Dice Mustang – Escuché que quería verme – Dijo, algo preocupado.

- Usted y sus hombres son los únicos que pueden ayudarme – dice la joven, nerviosa – son los únicos que creerían lo que ha pasado…

- Díganos todo lo que considere necesario – Dice Hawkeye, tomando la mano de la joven para tranquilizarla.

- Una bestia… Hay una bestia horrible en un castillo en las afueras de East City… Me atacó, y parece tener secuestradas a otras personas… Fue horrible! – Exclamó la joven, echándose a llorar.

- ¿Una quimera, tal vez? – Dice Mustang.

- No lo sé… Pero hablaba como un ser humano, yo no sabía, quería sólo una rosa del jardín, pensé que el castillo estaba abandonado… Y sólo por eso casi me mata…

- Parece algo sumamente peligroso – Dice Hawkeye – Y quizás tenga relación con la desaparición de Alphonse… ¿No cree, coronel?

- Tiene razón teniente, este caso es algo que debe ser investigado a la brevedad. Havoc, reúne a los demás en mi oficina! Trazaremos un plan para encontrar el castillo y atacar a la bestia!

- A la orden, coronel! – Exclama Havoc, dejando el lugar.

- Fuery, contacta al hospital de la ciudad y pídeles que lleven a esta joven hasta allá.

- Sí señor!

Mustang se acerca a la joven, sonriendo amablemente.

- No se preocupe… Encontraremos a esa criatura y nos encargaremos de ella – Dijo, amablemente.

- Gracias – Dice la chica, cerrando sus ojos, ya más calmada.

Esa noche, en el hospital... La joven que había llegado hasta el cuartel se encontraba acostada, al parecer durmiendo. Una sombra se aparece en la habitación, ante lo cual la chica despierta.

- Bien hecho, Envy – Dice Dante, acercándose a la joven – Los convenciste demasiado bien…

- Fue fácil conociendo la debilidad de Mustang ante las chicas bonitas – Responde Envy, adoptando su forma original – Pero de todas formas supongo que has aplicado tu hechizo, ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto, nada puede salir mal… Hasta que no maten a ese maldito ellos sólo tendrán en mente deshacerse de él… Y también de su hermanito, por cierto…

- Suena perfecto – Dice Envy, y una de sus manos toma la forma de un chuchillo – Gracias por todo, Dante – Dicho esto, Envy clava su mano en el corazón de Dante.

- En… vy…

- Ya no me eres útil – dijo, y una vez se aseguró de que Dante estuviese bien muerta, la dejó en la cama del hospital, escapando por la ventana.

- Mi venganza estará completa, ahahahahahahahaa! – Ríe Envy, mientras huye por los tejados de las casas y edificios de East City.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Otro capítulo que se aleja mucho del original, pero en todo caso esa era la idea :). Elricest adorable, y planes malévolos por parte de Envy, que ahora puso a todo el mundo en contra de Ed-Bestia.

¿Qué harán los Elric al respecto? ¿Podrán contra todo un grupo? ¿Se romperá definitivamente el hechizo?

Eso queda para… ¡El último capítulo!… Pero sin reviews no hay capítulo, ¿quieren que esto quede sin terminar? Cinco reviews de cinco personas distintas (qué obvio ¬¬) y entonces habrá final!

Ya saben, R&R y hacen a Inugami feliz n.n


End file.
